


Now And Forever

by BethXP



Series: Jamhn [4]
Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winner is announced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now And Forever

“And the winner of The Great British Bake Of 2012 is.”

James held his breath. He had not won, he knew that. Under cooked pastry was a rookie mistake and Paul would not accept that in a final. He may have produced the best fondant fancies out of the three, but they were so close, it did not make up for his mistake in the first round. 

He had gone home that night distraught. He knew he would not win and he was heartbroken. He had called his mother immediately and cried to her, venting his frustration at himself and how disappointed he was. He then, very slowly and with the help of his mother, had come to accept it. Before he went to bed he vowed to himself that he would do his best in the final challenge, and enjoy it as much as he could as he would not get the chance again. 

Even though he had told himself this, he had felt solemn all day, and he knew that it had seeped into his chiffon sponges. They were not up to scratch, he could have done better. He didn’t _not_ put everything into it, he wasn’t the type to give up when something didn’t go his way, but his usual flair and blagging skill just wasn’t there today, and it meant it was not there in his baking either.

All James wanted now was for Sue to say John's name and then he would be happy. John wanted this more than anyone else in the competition, James knew that, and he would be more than happy to lose to the man he cared for. He, James, enjoyed baking, but he wanted to be a doctor. He was dedicating seven years of his life to studying for it for goodness sake! But John, he wanted to spend his life in the patisserie business. He had told James how he planned to get properly trained in France, although he had tried not to think too much about it. He needed this, deserved this, and James couldn’t bare it if it went the other way.

It had been perhaps five seconds into Sue’s pause, and yet it felt like hours. And then everything felt like slow motion. Her lips parted as her chest inflated as she took a breath ready to speak. And then, like lightning ripping through a storm, her voice rumbled across the crowd.

“John!”

Applause erupted, James clapping with them as a shocked and teary eyed John accepted his award. Any disappointment or regrets James may have felt disappeared as he saw the look of pure joy on John's face. He deserved this, and James could not be happier.

He wanted to go over and tell John so, but before he knew it they were surrounded by friends and family all congratulating and commiserating everyone. He, with the rest of the finalists, were given a large bouquet of flowers that he didn’t really know what to do with, and finalists each in turn were asked for a quick interview. James kept it brief, trying not to sound too pleased considering he had lost, and then he went over to his mother as he watched longingly as John was interviewed next. 

“I'm sorry son,” she was saying, and James did his best to pay attention as he watched John trying not to cry. 

“Don’t be, I knew I wouldn’t win.” He gave her an honest smile to try and convince her he was telling the truth.

“You did really well to get this far. Out of the hundreds, possibly thousands that applied, _you_ got into the final, and that is something to be proud of.”

“I know.”

“Come on, I want to try your Scotland cake.” She tried to tug him away but he resisted.

“It’s a chiffon sponge actually mum,” he corrected in a mockingly posh voice. He glanced over at John again and saw his interview had finished. “And I’d just like to congratulate John.”

Without waiting for a reply he left her, striding over to John where he stood looking like a lost puppy. As he spotted James approaching he beamed, making James’ stomach tie into knots.

James did not say a word as he reached John. He just stretched out his arms and enveloped him into a tight hug. John nuzzled into his neck, his lips pressed against his skin, and James squeezed him tighter. The crowd had started cheering again.

“I am so proud of you,” James whispered and he heard John half hiccup half sob a laugh.

“I'm sorry, it should have been you.”

“Don’t you ever ever think that, you deserve this more than anyone. My super star baker.”

He released John from the embrace but kept his hands loosely resting on his hips so that they were still invading each other’s personal space.

Like some telepathic act, James asked John a question with a simple pinch of the eyebrows and worried smile, and John responded with a quick nod that could easily have been missed if you were not looking for it. But James saw it, and it was all he needed to know. As the rain drizzled on them making their hair and clothes damp, their eyes locked. James cupped John's face in his hands, brushing his thumb along his jawline. He then leant forward, hesitated to make sure this was what John wanted, and when he did not pull away he pressed a soft delicate kiss on his lips. 

They suddenly became aware of a deafening silence. As they broke the kiss they glanced around to see about thirty pairs of eyes staring at them in dumbfoundness.

James gave John’s hand a squeeze, and with that confidence boost John took a step forward towards his mother.

“You wanted to know who my secret boyfriend was,” he shrugged, giving a strained laugh. 

His mother stared between James and John for some time as the information processed in her mind. And then, like a penny suddenly dropping, she reached out a hand for James to shake.

“Hi, I’m Joanne, John’s mum.”

“Hello,” replied James, his Scottish accent shaking more than usual. “James.”

“I guessed that,” she smiled fondly. She looked at him for some time and James felt nervous under her glare, but then she smiled again. “John always spoke highly of you but I had no idea… Thank you.” 

“I’m sorry?” James did not quite understand.

“John's been different these past few weeks. Happier, brighter, albeit a little distracted from his studies.” She shot a disapproving look at her son. “I had guessed a secret boyfriend had been the cause and so now I’ve met you I just wanted to say thank you for making my son happier than I have ever seen him in my life.”

James did not know what to say to that, so true to his nature he blushed and ducked his head shyly.

“I should say the same to John then I think.” A voice from behind them made them spin round.

“Mum!” James spluttered. “Err John this is my mum.”

“Eleanor,” she smiled as she hugged John tightly. “And I feel I should say that everything your mother has just said is true for my boy too. I’ve never seen him so happy.”

“Muum,” James groaned like an embarrassed teenager.

“And I hope to continue to do so Mrs Morton,” John said earnestly, giving James a squeeze.

“Eleanor, please.”

The chatter started up again, everyone adding James and John’s relationship to the list of congratulations. Cathryn was particularly pleased, squealing ‘I knew it’ over and over again. 

“Was it love at first sight? I bet it was. I always thought you’d make a cute couple, the way you grinned at each other and sat next to each other, I should have guessed!”

The news had its fifteen minutes of excitement and then everybody went back to their social groups and families, making the most of the free food. 

John had his arm hung loosely over James’ shoulders, nibbling a slice of James’ Scotland sponge.

“I don’t know what Paul was talking about, this is yummy!” James was going to reply when the sound of the clearing of a throat made them turn. The director was standing there with a cameraman looking sheepish as he spoke.

“Excuse me boys but could I talk to you about… this?” He gestured to the arm John had round James. The boys nodded so he continued. “You see, we were filming general wide shots and happen to catch that kiss on camera, and we were wondering if you would mind if we showed it as part of the programme.”

“Oh,” said John, as he looked at James, who shrugged. 

“People are going to find out anyway I suppose.”

“Great, great,” beamed the director, not wanting them to change their minds. He then pulled another apologetic-but-not-really-sorry look. “We were also hoping for a little interview… with the two of you about… it all.” Again James shrugged.

“I don’t mind.”

“Mmhmm,” John agreed, “okay, yeah sure.”

“Excellent.” 

As the cameraman quickly set up his equipment, John linked arms with James and took a deep breath.

“Here we go, soon the world will know. I wonder if we will get hounded by paparazzi.”

“Oh god I hope not,” James recoiled at the thought. “It would drive me insane!”

“Well don’t worry; I’ll be there to beat them all down with a stick.”

“Promise?” asked James, amused. 

“Promise. You and me, now and forever.”


End file.
